Down the Rabbit Hole
by monowriter
Summary: Meet Noel Waller, a sarcastic American with a good deal of bad luck. And guess who she has insulted as soon as she gets into the Inuyasha world? You guessed right. Sesshomaru himself. How lucky is that?
1. Chapter 1

It. Was. Hot.

Those three simple words are what pretty much summed up my summer here in good ole Tokyo, Japan. I had entered a summer abroad program, or rather my dear mother had, meaning that I would be spending my entire summer with another family in a totally different country and learning about their culture.

That is how I ended up here in Haneda Airport, waiting for my new family for the summer. Apparently they had a daughter my age who speaks English. Yep. I cannot speak Japanese, so that is going to make my life just that much harder this summer.

"Waller-san!"

My eyebrow twitched as I heard my last name being called out in a high pitched voice, turning toward the noise I saw a medium height high school girl with black hair holding up a sign and looking around. I sighed and stuffed my phone into the back pocket of my jeans before making my way over.

"That'd be me" I waved over to her as I approached, immediately sparkling blue eyes snapped over to me before taking a glance up and down as a slow smile stretched her lips upwards.

"Ohayo!" The girl greeted cheerfully in Japanese but as soon as she was the look of confusion on my face, she switched to English. "Good Morning!"

Nodding in greeting, I set down my luggage so I could stick out my hand, "Nice to meet you. My name is Noel Waller." She looked a little bit bewildered at my outstretched hand but hesitantly placed her palm in mine.

"Kagome Higurashi" A toothy smile graced her face as she let her hand slip back down by her side.

"My kaa-san is waiting outside for us, so just follow me." Kagome motioned over to the glass doors that had to be the exit. Picking up my suitcases, I stepped in line behind her trying to avoid getting ran over in the midst of so many people.

I was getting a lot of stares thanks to my blonde hair, I stuck out like a sore thumb.

Just as I shot a glare over to a woman with her child that was pointing at my head, Kagome giggled in front of me. "Your hair color isn't very common here, so people are curious." She explained looking over her shoulder with a grin.

I shrugged. "It's not a big deal, really." Kagome chuckled as we stepped out of the airport and into the sunlight.

"Her car is right there" Kagome pointed to an older model silver Toyota corolla. Just as a older Kagome stepped out of the drivers seat.

"Ohayo, Waller-san!" Kagome's mother waved over at me as we walked over to the vehicle, I raised my hand in greeting and spoke "Nice to meet you, Miss Higurashi. Just called me, Noel."

The older woman popped open the truck so that I could stick my bags inside and as I closed the truck, a breeze blew by making my hair fly in my face and mouth. "ACK!" I spat out the hairs that had stuck to my tongue but the wind kept getting stronger so as I closed my eyes, I swore I heard a small voice in the wind. As soon as it appeared, it was gone.

"Odd." I muttered trying to pat down the rebellious flyway's back into place.

"Noel-chan!"

"Coming!" I called back and crawled into the backseat.

"So, Noel-chan. How have you liked Tokyo so far?" Mrs. Higurashi asked politely, looking into the rearview mirror to peer at me.

"It is a very big city. My home is nothing compared to this." I replied resting my chin on my palm.

Kagome turned around in her seat to look at me, "Where are you from in the US, Noel-chan?" She asked curiously with a tilt of her head.

I blinked and sighed "I'm from the south, if you haven't noticed from my accent already. But I'm from North Carolina."

Both females seemed to consider this and nodded to themselves as the mulled over my accent, then they both continued to question me about my plans for the summer and about my life. It was like that the whole way back to their house, which turned out to be a shrine.

"Wow…" I gaped as we pulled up to this religious shrine.

We exited the car, and just as I was pulling my luggage out of the truck, two figures walked out of the house.

"Grandpa! Souta!" Kagome cupped a hand around her mouth as she waved them over "Come meet Noel-chan!"

A little boy, obviously Kagome's younger brother, ran up and caught his sister around the knees in an embrace. "Nee-chan! You're back!" He squealed looking up at her with a grin, Kagome smiled back and patted his hair with her free hand that wasn't holding the car door.

"Ne? Who are you, lady? Why is your hair that color?" Souta asked innocently with a tilt of his head but yelped as his mother pinched his arm. "That is Noel, she will be staying with us this summer…. _So you better be on your best behavior"_ Mrs. Higurashi warned as seemingly lighting strikes came out of her eyes.

Souta gulped and stepped away from his mother, I cracked a grin and laughed a bit at the situation.

"It's fine, he is just curious." I waved her off. "I was born with hair this color, just like you were born with brown hair."

The boy blinked and then nodded understandingly just as his grandfather came to stand beside him.

"YOKAI!"

 _Smack._

"ACK!"

I had been hit with a handful of sage.

"GRANDPA!" Kagome cried out horrified at the scene that had just happened. "Noel-chan is not a yokai!" She snatched the leaves from his hand as he drew back from another swing.

"Kanojo no kami! Watashitachi no ie no naka de akuma ga arimasu!" He hollered in Japanese.

Blinking, I started pulling some dry leaves that had shaken off into my hair, "Did I just get smacked with leaves?"

Kagome turned with a sheepish expression on her face, "I am so sorry, Noel-chan. My grandfather is a very superstitious man. Ya know, since he runs the shrine and all." She laughed nervously while rubbing a hand up and down the back of her head.

I watched wearily as old man lumbered back into the shrine, and sighed. This was going to be a long summer.

It had been a couple days since I moved into the Higurashi shrine, and was fitting in quite nicely if I do say so myself.

 _ **SLAM!**_

"NOEL-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

I stiffened as I heard Kagome thunder around below the tree I had taken refuge in. I let out a sigh as Kagome huffed and went back inside to continue looking for me but it'll be a cold day in hell before I go shopping with her and her friends.

Jumping down with a slight wince, I dashed behind and into the old well house that occupied the backyard.

The well house itself was a wreck, old and forgotten heirlooms lined the shelves, cobwebs and dust littered the place. I traced a hand over a wooden plank and scowled at the thick layer of dust that had come up onto my hand.

"Ew."

Wiping my hand onto the fabric of my jeans, I turned and sat on some boards that were piled up and nailed over the old well. Leaning forward on my knees, I placed my chin in my palms and sighed, "Wish I was enjoying summer with my own friends" I mumbled seating straight then moving to lean back on my…

Air?

Blink.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I fell backwards into the cool air of the dark well, I couldn't catch myself in time so my bottom part followed my head back into the emptiness. Trying to twist around so I could at least see the bottom of the well, I shielded myself as a burst of blue light up around me.

Peeking out from my fingers, I gasped in fright at the sight of myself hovering in midair. But I didn't have time to panic because just as soon as I removed my hands from my face, I hit the bottom.

"FUCKING HELL!" I yelped having landed face first into the dirt, at least it wasn't concrete. Rising on shaky limbs, I pressed myself onto the wall of the well and looked up to see….Is that the sky? As in the blue sky?

WASN'T THIS WELL IN A SHACK?!

"Why is this summer getting more and more weird?" I asked myself then shook to free my clothes from the debris, grabbing a jutting rock, I began to climb out of the well. Just as I was reaching over the edge, a flash of a hand snagged out and yanked the back of my tank top.

"WHAT-" I sputtered as the slight pressure against my throat surprised me but as soon as it was there, the pressure was gone and I was dropped. "HEY WHAT IS THE BIG IDEA?!"

Brushing a hand across my throat, I glared up at the person that had snatched me out of the well, the sun was making it hard to look at this person, but whoever it was had to be tall.

"Ningen."

Furrowing my eyebrows, I recognized this language to be Japanese. I didn't speak Japanese. I stood up and brushed off the seat of my jeans, "Look buddy, I'm not from around here so if you know any English that'd be great." I grumbled looking down at my elbow that had a small bead of blood dribbling out of a scratch.

No response.

I sighed and cupped a hand over my eyes so I could properly see this person, and the sight promptly took my breath away. Standing before me was a tall man, much taller than my own 5'4 height, with the strangest golden eyes that seemed to be looking into my very soul. He had very odd color hair too, silver. Not white, not grey. SILVER. He was dressed kind of funny too, with a giant spiked armor that cased his left shoulder. So, without further ado I wondered out loud,

"Is this cosplay? Is that what this is?"

Once again, no response.

He seemed to be studying me, taking in my clothing and hair color. Even my scent, if I guessed correctly when he fared his nostrils a bit.

"On'nanoko wa, naze anata wa watashi no shurui no mesu no nioi ka?"

"FINALLY, HE SPEAKS!" I hooted shooting a grin his way, "But unfortunately, I have no idea what you are saying."

Silence.

"Okay, well….I am just gonna...go away….now." I waved and turned sharply on my heel but before I could even take two steps, a firm hand shot out and gripped my shoulder. "Um…can I help you?"

Looking over my shoulder, I met the man's eyes. They looked intrigued, confused and emotionless all at the same time, "Ningen o watashi ni kotaete kudasai." He insisted hardening his grip on my shoulder. I winced and tried to pull away, "HEY! That hurts, jerk!" I hissed but when no understanding light up his eyes, I did the next best thing.

"Itaidesu….shiri." I spat in broken Japanese, I had picked up some words here and there having lived with Kagome and her family. Instantly, the words had effect because the once emotionless eyes turned into a swirl of hot golden lava.

But before he could eject an attack on my person, I heard a voice.

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!"

 _Sama? Doesn't that mean….oh shit._

Gulping, I looked back up at the irate man. Just my luck, I suppose.

I had insulted a lord.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome's head snapped up when she heard yell from outside and muttered to herself, "Noel-chan?"

Walking back outside, she skirted around the old well house that her family owned then entered it to find it empty. Kagome's eyebrows dipped down into a confused look, "There is no way that she…." She trailed off then suddenly gasped when she saw Noel's cell phone lying beside the well. Kagome immediately turned tail and ran out of the shack.

"KAA-SAN!"

The hand around my shoulder tighten immensely, something sharp dug into the back of shoulder and as I looked down at his other hand, I saw that he had….CLAWS?!

"OW!" I yelped flinching backwards but found myself immobile.

 _What is going on here?! Where am I?!_

I looked back up into the man's eyes as they flickered over to something that was coming up beside him, and my mouth almost fell all the way onto the ground. IT WAS A GIRL. A little girl at that, 8 years old at most.

But she was a cute little thing, with long brown hair that was slightly wind knotted and an adorable dimpled grin would win the heart of any creature. But was off was that she was in a kimono and barefoot. People in Japan didn't wear kimonos out anymore unless it was to a public event or if they were upper class. A horrible feeling washed over me, as I looked back to the man's clothing.

 _When_ was I?

"Sesshomaru-sama, Sono josei wa daredesu ka?" I heard.

It was the little girl.

"Chinmoku, Rin" He murmured back to her, she clamed up instantly but she looked curiously at me.

'Sesshomaru-sama' peered down his nose at me, his previous anger forgotten since the appearance of the little girl, 'Rin'. He seemed to mulling something over and I could almost see something be decided in his eyes. "Anata wa Rin no sewanin to narimasu." He spoke lowly.

A beat of silence.

"YAY! Rin no atarashī haha o nyūshu shimasu!" Rin cried happily, the little girl seemed a bit confused at his words but was untimely overjoyed with his decision. I on the hand, was so bewildered since I had no idea what they wear saying. Rin, in her happiness, darted over and locked her arms around her lord, and squealed into his knees, "Soshite kanojo wa kanojo no kin'iro no kami to hijō ni kireidesu!"

Sesshomaru calmly patted her head once before letting go of my shoulder and stepping away. I hadn't noticed but he was in my personal space, so I was very relieved when he did so. But before I could open my mouth, Rin wrapped her little arms around my thighs and looked up at me with a gaped tooth smile.

"Watashi no namae wa rindesu! Anata wa kanari no josei wa, nandesuka?"

I blinked and scrunched up my nose a little before shrugging at her. Rin frowned briefly before she seemed notice I couldn't understand them, her pretty brown eyes lit up with wonder and understanding.

Clearing her throat, she patted her chest in childish seriousness "Rin." Then she pointed at me.

 _She wants to know my name._

Kneeling down with a smile, I touched my collar bone and said, "Noel."

Instantly, a bright grin drew her lips up, "Noel-chan!"

Giggling, I nodded at her. Rin pointed behind her, "Sesshomaru-sama." I raised an eyebrow and huffed, I didn't want anything to do with that asshole. Glaring slightly in his direction, I could tell he was intently watching me interact with Rin, taking my measure. But as soon as he saw look at him, he turned his back to us and started to walk away.

"Rin, taizai."

The little girl let out a "Hai!" and grabbed my hand, starting to tug me to flower field a little ways off, pointing at it with her finger. I sighed and consented to be dragged away.

Sesshomaru was confused.

And that was saying something, the Dog Demon was always confident in everything he did.

Walking away from Rin and the human woman, _Noel._ What kind of name was that? Nothing he was familiar with, and that irritated him greatly. And her hair….no human had that light shade of hair. It was always the same plain brown or black. Not….yellow.

He had picked up the scent of young Dog Demoness that was coming from around Inuyasha's Forest near the Bone Eater Well. And lo and behold, he came up to find a _human_ woman crawling out of the well. She smelled of…

Honey comb, hot spices, and…the lightest trace of sage.

 _He wanted her._

Sesshomaru growled.

 _NO._

The woman didn't understand them when they had spoken to her, she also spoke in another language. One he had never heard before. She also was wearing clothing that was similar to the Miko his brother hung out with, had the same attitude.

 _Irritating._ There was the word he was looking for.

He was mildly surprised when the girl spat back some words in his native tongue, but of course the words had been an insult. But surprised none the less. He was even more surprised when his beast growled in the back of head, seeming upset at the frightened expression on the girl's facial expression.

Sesshomaru had acted on a whim and claimed the girl as his new caretaker of Rin while he was away, Jaken was not exactly that best at caring for a young human girl. But this new woman, Noel, would surely fill that role of a mother figure Rin had been yearning for.

So now he was stuck with a snarky wench for a caretaker, who did not understand a word of what he was saying to her. He was not pleased with that.

He knew of a witch deep in the Inuyasha Forest, one that might be able to aide him with this language barrier. Well, she had no choice in the matter. But that was beside the point. And that was exactly where he was heading.

Having been lost in his own thoughts, he noticed he was coming up at the witch's hut. Smirking when he felt the wards that had been placed on the grounds to ward off any unwanted visitors, but they held no ground with him as he just walked right through them.

Just as he stepped in front of the door, it opened.

"How may I be of service, Sesshomaru-Sama?"

And out stepped a seemingly middle aged woman with flowing black hair that looked as if it was alive and waving around by itself. She had sharp yellow eyes over an equally sharp nose, with a small chin and cunning smirk. The witch was a beautiful woman, but her looks were very deceiving as she was over a thousand years old.

"Ai. I require your assistance."

"Do come in."

So basically at the moment, I was covered in tiny yellow flowers.

Flower rings, flower crowns, flower necklaces, you name it.

Apparently, Rin had a talent for braiding the flower stems together to making whatever she wanted. And I was her dummy that she was dressing up. I sighed and watched as Rin plucked more flowers then sat down to start her twining,

We haven't said much since we couldn't understand what the other was saying. But I was having a nice time, it was almost like having a little sister.

"Kagome-san!"

 _Kagome?_

Looking up from my daze, I saw a very familiar black hair girl climbing from the well.

My eye twitched, what the hell is going on?

As Kagome jumped over the wall of the well, she looked over and spotted us, "Noel-chan!"

She looked very surprised and almost…concerned? I lifted a hand and waved at her, then blushed when I saw just how many flower rings I had on. "Oi, Kagome."

I smiled as she came closer but as she got close enough, still grinning, I grabbed her shoulder and said in a very slow, strained voice "Where the hell am I?" Kagome gulped and laughed nervously before stuttering out, "W-well, this might be a big shock to you but…."

My eyes narrowed down on the shorter girl "But what?" I hissed as panic flooded my viens.

"You're….500 years into the past."

Pause.

"WHAT!" I yelled jerking away from her. My mind was reeling, 500 YEARS?!

As I was having a mental break down, Rin walked up to Kagome, who looked down and smiled at the girl.

"Ohayo, Rin-chan. Doko ni ari Sesshomaru-Sama?"

"Kare wa watashi o hidari Noel-chan"

"Eh? Naze?" That was Kagome sounding confused.

"Watashi no omo wa, kanojo ga watashi no atarashī sewanindearu to iimashita" Rin giggled.

Kagome took a sudden intake of air. That caught my attention as I snapped out of my despair, "What? What did she say?" I asked hurriedly.

The shorter girl looked baffled, worried almost at Rin then turned her gaze on me. "I….Sesshomaru has appointed you as caretaker of Rin." She said slowly. I frowned, "What? No way. I don't even know them." I said watching as Rin went back to her flower braiding. "This isn't like Lord Sesshomaru….he is usually very distrusting." Kagome trailed off.

Snorting disdainfully, I crossed my arms. "Well, he can go fuck himself. I'm not a babysitter. I am going back home away."

Kagome looked behind me and her face turned a sickly white.

"What?"

"Sesshomaru-Sama!"

Oh, great. Dickhead was back. Good that meant I could give him a piece of my mind.

"Miko."

His deep voice trailed over to us as he caught sight of Kagome. Said girl turned an even whiter shade and bowed in greeting, "Sesshomaru-Sama."

Sesshomaru's eyes glanced at me before looked back over to the nervous blue eyed girl, "Anata wa, miko o kono shōjo o shitte imasu ka?" He asked her, to which she nodded.

"Kagome! Translate for me." I demanded walking to stand beside her but keeping my glare on Sesshomaru. Kagome turned in shock at my words and look apprehensive before nodding slowly. "Hey, ass! You can't just make your kids babysitter!"

Kagome visibly looked shaken at my words but managed to transfer them back to Sesshomaru while keeping her head lowered and gaze away from the man. Instead of anger this time, amusement lit up his amber orbs and a shadow of a smirk could be found on his lips.

"Ā? Korehanandesuka? Ningen wa, bakkubōn o motte imasu ka?" Sesshomaru asked with a raised black eyebrow, then pointedly looked at Kagome to translate back to me.

"H-He says, 'Oh? What is this? Does the human have a backbone?" Kagome stuttered wringing her hands behind her back. My jaw clenched, What a jerk! Who does he think he is?!

"Damn right I do! You can find yourself another caretaker, I don't take orders from you!" I growled keeping eye contact with him, he leveled me with a stare before huffing out a chuckle when Kagome translated back to him. Sesshomaru shifted for a second before reaching into his sleeve, and pulling out a black bracelet.

"A bracelet?" I thought out loud and looking toward Kagome, she looked just as confused as I felt.

"Sore o ue ni oku." He held it out to me, the black beads hanging from his clawed fingertips. Note to self: Ask about claws.

I looked over to Kagome, "He wants you to put it on." Scowling, I shook my head at him and just as soon as the smirk appeared it was gone and a flat line took its place.

Before I could even comprehend that he had moved, HOW DID HE MOVE THAT FAST?! My wrist was yanked from my side and rough fingers slid the bracelet onto my wrist. Immediately, a shock flew from the contact of it on my skin and I yelped before trying to snatch it off.

 _WHAT?! It won't come off!_

My brain was in a frenzy, as frantic fingers tried to peel it from my skin. The beads burned! Red hot fire soared under my skin and up my arm, all the way through my chest to my head where a blackness started to form. I was going to pass out!

I felt my knees buckle but just as my body swayed to side, I was caught and pressed into a hard chest.

 _Sesshomaru….That bastard._

Our eyes made contact, the sun setting on a field on green grass. I could hear Kagome in the background. Just before the blackness settled over, I caught the sight of his smirking lips saying,

"Sleep well, woman."

 _And I understood him._


	3. Chapter 3

I was laying down when I came to.

And it was fucking bright.

"Someone turn the lights off" I grumbled throwing an arm across my eye to shield from the sunlight. As soon as I spoke, I heard something being dropped and a gasp, "Noel-chan!"

Eyelids flying open, I came face to face with a worried Kagome and it was as soon as I opened my eyes that the headache settled in and with a vengeance.

"Ow…" I hissed placing a hand on the top of my scalp and rubbed slightly. My hand was pulled off my head and Kagome's hand replaced mine on my forehead now, "You do not seem to have a fever." She explained pulling back.

Chuckling under my breath, I leaned back on my hands, "I had this crazy dream that I fell through a well! In your backyard! And meet this crazy ass guy with fucking white hair and a little girl. HA!" I laughed touching my fingers to my lips to stifle my laughter. Kagome paused in what she doing and slowly looked at me over her shoulder then her eyes darted off somewhere behind me.

"Noel-.." I cut her off with a bark of laughter. "And he had claws. CLAWS, Kagome! I have to stop watching Sci-Fi…" I muttered to myself not noticing Kagome's facial expression turn. As I was mumbling to myself, a sigh came behind me causing my body jolt and a yelp to escape my mouth.

Spinning around, I came face to face with amusement filled gold eyes and my mouth formed an 'O'. Slowly, it seemed to dawn on me and horror crossed my face, "NO! NOT THIS ASSHOLE! I THOUGHT THIS WAS A DREAM!" I screamed jumping up on my feet and pointed accusingly.

"You would do well not to insult this Sesshomaru, girl."

 _Blink._

"Kagome."

"Yes?"

"Why can I understand the asshole?"

Kagome hesitated then motioned to my wrist.

Looking down I saw the same black beaded bracelet that had burned so much when he put it on. "This….?" I whispered then it all hit me, "HOW DOES A BRACELET TRANSLATE LANGUAGES?!" I roared pulling at the accursed thing, Kagome looked startled and reached out for me.

"It is a yokai bracelet, human. Cease your unpleasant screaming." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes on me from his place on the pillow.

 _Yokai? Demons? Hell no._

"DO YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL?! YOKAI ARE NOT REAL!" I yelled, I could feel my blood pressure rising along with my temper but as soon as the words were out of my mouth, Sesshomaru was up and was holding the back of my neck in one hand, his thumb pressed firmly on my jugular. I sputtered and tried to rip myself away from him but the sharp claw on his thumb dug slightly in my exposed flesh, not cutting into my throat but just enough to know it was there.

Sesshomaru angled my head back so that my neck stretched and my eyes met his, my own shocked wide green eyes locking with cool amber orbs. "This Sesshomaru believes he told you to silence your yelling." He said lowly, never raising his voice.

His eyes flickered down to my exposed neck and for a split second his once indifferent eyes melted into pools of molten honey. When I saw this my heart picked up in its rhythm and my breathing started to come out in smaller puffs, my skin broke out in a cold sweat and my pupils dilated.

 _What is happening? Why is this happening?_

But then his eyes looked back up to mine and I saw that they were once again cold. Slowly, he lowered his head closer to mine with a smirk twitching at the corner of his lips, "You would do well to know your place, human." And released me.

I blinked, trying to get my bearings together.

 **Instant boiling anger.**

My mouth twisted into a scowl and my eyebrows dipped down, "Who the hell do you think you are?" I whispered then lifted my head, showing burning emerald eyes. Standing to my full height, my hands clenched in tight fists, I locked my sights on the object of my anger, Sesshomaru, who looked irritated at best.

Before I could step forward and…well I didn't what I was going to do but it wasn't gonna be pretty. Kagome, where did she come from?, stepped in front of me and blocked my path to get to the haughty man on the other side of her. "Woah! Noel-chan!" She grabbed a hold of my shoulders and steered me outside.

"Kagome! I was going to break my foot off in that guy's ass!" I growled trying to twist myself out of her grip but sharp nails dug into my shirt to stop me, "As funny as it would be to see you try. Just wait, I'll explain everything" She said sounding a bit amused. I frowned looking insulted, "Hey! I could've totally took that dickhead."

She shook her head while laughing a bit before planting me under a large tree and sitting in front of me, "Okay…..where to start?"

"You know the first day when you came to stay with us, Grandpa called you a Yokai?" She asked me, and I nodded. "Okay, well…what if I told you my Grandpa wasn't as crazy as he may seem? That there actually ARE demons?" Kagome continued, looking intently into my eyes as all this sunk in.

"Are you trying to tell me Mr. Stick-up-his-ass is a demon?" I asked in a monotone voice, Kagome shifted for a second before nodding as if ashamed. When she didn't hear anything from me, she looked up and was surprised to find me trying to cover up my laughter.

Kagome's eye twitched "OI! I'm serious!" She growled holding up a fist, "And I wasn't finished!" After I had sobered up from all the laughter, she sighed and sat back straight, "I am also a miko. Or a priestess. But I'm known as the Shikon no Miko, since I was born with the jewel inside of me." She said serious as could be.

I sat in silence.

"You're serious?" I echoed back to her, but she didn't answer. Sesshomaru did.

"The miko speaks true."

I jerked and glared over at him, "Where the hell did you come?!" I hissed at him but was meet with a bland look but no answer. Kagome giggled nervously at the tension that sparked in the air, "A-as I was saying, there are many different types of Yokai like Sesshomaru-Sama and his young-" She was cut off once again.

"Do not relate that half-breed to me, Miko." He snapped at her with a glare.

Kagome didn't miss a beat and continued on talking, "They're Inu Yokai. Well, Inuyasha is half. They do not really get along like brothers should.."

It was like he had been summoned because as soon as she got done talking, a teenager with white hair landed a few feet away from us in a red outfit. "OI! WENCH!" He hollered starting to walk over but frozen when he saw Sesshomaru standing off to the side.

A snarl rose up his upper lip to show sharp canines, "What the hell are you doing here, bastard?"

"Inuyasha. Sit."

Down he went. I blinked in shock as some force made the white haired male plummet to the ground. He sat back up with a howl of pain, "What the fuck, Kagome?!" But all the high school girl did was snort and turn away from him with crossed arms and a pout.

"Hey, who's this wench?" Inuyasha pointed at me with a clawed finger, I twitched.

Completely fucking rude.

"My name is Noel, dickweed. Use it." I scowled at him, I was so sick of this place already. It was time to head home. "Well, as fun as this was. I think it is about time I headed back down the well." I said with my eyes closed and stood up. Kagome's mouth swung open but then nodded quickly at the look on my face.

"Girl."

"My name is NOEL. N-O-E-L." I snapped at Sesshomaru but my facial expression quickly dropped at the thunderous look that now adorned his pale face. A clawed hand swiped out and snatched my forearm in its grip, "You will not be going anywhere."

The words instantly made rage start to boil in my gut but trying to cut off my temper, I swallowed and leveled him with a steady look, "I am going home. Let go of me."

 _Snap._

Golden eyes now had red start to leak into them and the stripes on his cheeks started to widen and look jagged. My breath caught in my throat and panic flooded my system, with a jerk of his hand I was nose to nose with a very irate Sesshomaru. It seems my sarcasm and temper have finally got to him.

Fear finally found a home on my face at the seething rage Sesshomaru had on his face, my adrenaline was running, my heart pumping so much blood I could hear it in my ears.

A thrumming sound filled my ears as I looked around for an escape.

I had to escape.

 _Escape…._

 _I'm scared_

 _ **I'm scared!**_

"Look at me." Did Sesshomaru just talk in first person for the first time?

Another jerk and I shakenly meet his eyes.

Immediately, the now red eyes that had a teal pupil softened and half-lidded. The thrumming got louder. The hand on my arm removed itself but instead sought out the back of my neck once again, I stiffened in fright and a small whimper stole past my lips.

Where did Kagome and Inuyasha go?

A sharp inhale from Sesshomaru then a nose was pressed into my cheek tenderly. My eyes widened in confusion.

 _Why is he? I thought he was angry?_

" **Smell delicious** …"

Too caught up in my frenzied thoughts, I shook when he spoke again but his voice was different….rougher…darker….hotter.

I felt my cheeks heat up at my own mind, but soon came swiftly from the depth of my mind as a hot tongue swiped across my cheek and sharp teeth caught the shell of my ear in a playfully nip. I had had enough. This was going too far for me. I don't even know this guy! And he was asshole!

With a surge of anger, I pulled back and glared daggers at the male in front of me, "Get the hell off of me!" I snarled twisting my head away from him and his mouth, which now had a small smirk curling up on it.

" **You better just get used to these intimacies….my Bitch."**

Hold up. Did….Did this shithead just call me….Oh fuck no.

All the frustration and rage suddenly welled up and over the cup, with an angry flush on my face I seethed, "Did you just call me a bitch?"

" **My"** He pressed and tugged me back into the circle of his arms but I wasn't having any of it, with a savage snarl and all my strength I ripped away from him. "YOU SOME SERIOUS ISSUES BUDDY! YOU HAVE GOT ME FUCKED UP IF YOU THINK YOU OWN ANY PART OF ME!" I howled with clenched fists at my sides.

With a soft chuckle, Sesshomaru reached out a hand and caught my wrist in a snare, then lifted it up for both of us to see. I gasped in horror and understanding.

 _The bracelet…_

The world around us seemed to darken as he looked down at me, his eyes now tender amber pools that seemed to light up his face and cast a glow on my cheeks.

"I do."


	4. Chapter 4

The bracelet.

 _The bracelet…_

 _ **THE GODDAMN BRACELET.**_

My inner thoughts were seething in rage at the moment. Here I was, in the middle of NOWHERE, excuse me.

In the middle of the FUCKING FOREST.

With Kagome, A MIKO.

Rin, A CHILD.

Inuyasha, A HALF DEMON.

And lastly, Sesshomaru aka Asshole Extraordinaire.

Sighing loudly in frustration, I threw my head back and yelled, "WHY IS MY LIFE SO COMPLICATED?!"

Questioning green orbs looked at the sky as if I was expecting some giant epiphany to just knock me over the head. No such thing happened, instead…..

"NOOOOEL-CHAAAAN!"

A solid force collided with my locked knees, looking down I was meet with the wide brown eyes of Rin.

"Are you okay? Lord Sesshomaru said you were not feeling well." She asked innocently.

 _Twitch._

"Oh yeah, I'm good… _fucking dick."_ I hissed the last part in the general direction of said Lord, who didn't even pay us any mind but had a smug air about him. Rin's eyebrows furrowed and she questioned with a small pout,

"You say that word a lot….fu-"

"WOAH! Let's wait until you're older to be saying those words, kay?" I laughed nervously when Kagome sent a chilling stare my way. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, almost snapped his neck trying to send a frigid glare at me when he heard Rin almost say….well to put it bluntly, Fuck.

A curious gleam lit up Rin's eyes and I thought she was about to question me but luckily she meekly nodded.

Clapping my hands together, trying to expel the awkward silence, I announced "Well! I'm hungry."

Kagome stilled in kindling up a fire and dusted her hand off on her skirt, "I am too. Inuyasha-" She was cut off by Sesshomaru standing up and walking off. I scrunched up my nose then shrugged.

I didn't give a damn where that bastard goes.

A sigh stirred me out of my thoughts, and I looked over to Kagome, who had a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, she looked over to me with sad blue eyes. "Inuyasha isn't here. That's why Sesshomaru left, he's going to get us some food."

I was still confused, "Why are you upset Inuya-….ooooooooooooooooooh" I nodded understandingly.

 _She likes Inuyasha._

"Where'd he go?" But Kagome just replied, "With her." And turned back to fiddling with the fire again.

A heavy silence filled the camp's air.

Standing up abruptly, I started making my way over to the trees. "I'm going to go find some water." I stated and didn't turn around to see if Kagome or Rin had heard me. I needed space or I was going to go crazy.

Sesshomaru had found a wild boar and killed it swiftly for the females back at back. It hadn't even been a challenge for someone like him.

Walking back out of the forest and into the glow of the fire, Rin had greeted him a grin and, "You're back, Lord Sesshomaru!" To which he nodded back at her.

He looked over to the Miko, who seemed to be lost in thought next to fire but acknowledged him with a faint smile.

Then he looked to the pale haired girl-

 _Not there._

"Where is the noisy one?" He demanded from the Miko. But it was Rin that answered him.

"Noel-chan said she was going to go find some water…but that was a long time ago…" Rin trailed off with a thoughtful look on her cherubic face.

He deadpanned.

 _ **Somewhere in the Forest**_

" _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ I hollered dodging a swipe from this large muddy green colored…THING.

"Hehehehe…Come on now, Girly. I just want to have some fun." The Thing grinned at me with sharp yellowed teeth that seemed to have chunks of flesh lodged in them.

 _Oh gross, dude. Ever heard of brush and floss?_

I huffed, now was not the time for my subconscious to be a smartass.

My clothes were pretty dirty and had small rips from rolling on the forest floor trying to get away from whatever this Thing was. I had some pretty nasty cuts on my arms and face from jumping into a patch of thorns when the Thing dived at me and I tried to evade it. My hair was matted and was sticking up in every direction, and I think….

I hopped over a fallen log and landed on my right foot.

 _Pinch._

"OW!" I grunted looking down at my now swollen ankle.

Yep, my ankle was sprained.

But I was yanked out of my thoughts when a large green scaled hand reached out and snagged my hair in its grip.

Panic surged through me, as sharp talons scrapped my scalp teasingly, "Where'd you think you're going?" It purred from above me.

"I can get a hefty price for you, Girly. I have never seen a human with this color hair before….and your scent…" It moaned digging its flat nose into the roots of my hair and inhaled deeply. I gagged when it sighed in pleasure and rancid breath washed over me.

"But who says I can't have a little fun with you first, huh?" It sneered down at me with acid yellow eyes.

Rage now tided over my panic and a mocking grin took place on my mouth, "You're not worthy enough to lick the bottom of my foot. What makes you think you have the right to touch me?"

The Thing reared back in shock at my snark but a snarl rose up its upper lip and roared, "BITCH!" Then I saw its arm raise and rear back.

 _SLAP._

From the force of the hit, I was knocked away from the Thing and landed on my side. My face stung like a thousand suns and I am pretty sure It's talons cut my cheek. But a twisted smirk lit up my face…

 _So worth it._ I thought in sick amusement as the Thing glared over at me with irate beady orbs.

But my amusement soon turned sour when a bark of laughter rose from the creature, "You sure are a feisty thing. It's going to be fun breaking you."

I lifted my chin and stared with what I hoped was confidence, "Good luck, you ugly motherfucker."

Now inraged, the Thing charged at me.

I squeezed my eyes shut.

 **SNAP.**

My eyelids flew open and my mouth dropped.

Sesshomaru had the Thing's neck in his grip and it's head was turned at a funny angle.

"You….killed it." I whispered.

Letting it drop from his hand, he turned to me.

 _WHY DOES HE LOOK SO PISSED?!_

The corner of my mouth twitched as furious golden eyes locked on me.

 _Well damn, out of the pan and into the fire._

Sesshomaru approached me with swift, precise steps. When he got right in front of me, he kneeled down so he could peer at my face and snarled when he glanced over my cheek.

"It's not that ba-" I sighed and rolled my eyes but was cut off when his hand flew up and grabbed my lower jaw so that it fit snuggly into his palm.

"You do not consider this to be 'bad'?" He growled and continued, "What if I had not come in time? What if the Orc had managed to capture you?"

 _Oh, so it was an Orc. Makes sense._

He must have noticed my dazed look because in a flash, I was hitting the ground with an angry Lord looming over me.

"HEY! GET OFF!" I bellowed, trying to get my chin out of his hand and pushing at his chest plate. A savage snarl halted my efforts.

" _ **Silence."**_ Sesshomaru seethed.

Fear now chilled my core, as I stared up at him. His canines were longer than usual and now poked out from the bottom of his top lip, the markings on his face were becoming more jagged. But so far, no red eyes.

"Your idiocy could have costed you your life. Your virtue. Your freedom." He fumed, my face twisted into one of anger.

"Why do you care?!" I barked at him, "You're the one that put this fucking bracelet on me! You're the one that took my freedom!"

I thought maybe my words would shake him and he would release me but all it seemed to do was deepen his anger. His grip on my jaw tighten and turned my head to the side, so my cheek was facing him.

"Don't touch me! Get off of me!" I ordered but gasped as a warm wet tongue ran over the wounds on my face.

My lips opened to yell some more but his hand clamped up so I couldn't open my mouth. The licking stopped and he rose his head to meet my eyes.

"Still, I will not hurt you. My salvia is antiseptic."

Sesshomaru held my gaze until finally, I nodded begrudgingly.

A few minutes later, he had licked at all the wounds…well the ones I would let him. He was NOT about to lick on my legs.

As I stood up to head back to camp, I yelped and stumbled forward. A hand came up and caught me before I could fall on my face.

"What is wrong with your ankle?" Sesshomaru accused with a glare. I flushed and looked away with a small mutter, "Nothing."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes down at me but then started off walking, "Excellent. Come."

I fidgeted in place before I took a step forward and hissed in pain when my ankle started to bear some weight, instantly I let up off my foot and leaned against a nearby tree.

"Girl!"

"Just go ahead without me! I'll find my way back!" I shouted back then looked around for a suitable tree limb that could double as a crutch.

I thought he had left, so when a voice called out, "Stubborn female." I flinched and yelped in fright.

Meaning I came back down on my sprained ankle, I whimpered as a flare of pain jolted up my leg.

"Ask."

Looking up questioningly at Sesshomaru, who had a blank expression on his face. He repeated, "Ask this Sesshomaru."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Ask what? For you to get a life?"

I mentally patted myself on the back for that one, just by the way.

He ignored that comment as if I had never even said it, all he did was stare back at me. Then it hit me.

"No way." I snapped, "I'd rather chew my leg off."

 _The nerve of this guy! He was demanding that I ask him to carry me! As if!_

"I don't need your help."

I turned away and when I turned back, he was gone.

"GOOD FUCKING RIDDANCE!" I screamed into the dark night air.

I paused.

Dark.

IT WAS DARK AS HELL OUT HERE.

So, like the brave female that I am….I bolted.

My heart was racing and sweat was dripping off my forehead. I was scared. I never really liked the dark, usually I slept with a TV on or even a lamp. But out here, it was pitch black.

I was running on my ankle, not even caring that it was throbbing in pain. I had to get out of here. NOW.

But just my luck, I tripped over a fallen branch and I couldn't bring myself to get back up. I couldn't. I was frozen in fear. My limbs were filled with metal, holding them down so I couldn't even attempt to get back up. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

I buried my face into my hands and threw away my pride.

"SESSHOMARU!" I yelled into the palms of my hands.

It was like a switch.

The black turned into white.

Peeking out from my hands when warmth surround me and two vice like arms cradled me to a solid chest, I was meet with the fabric of Sesshomaru's shirt.

Before I could look up at him, his nose pressed into my hair and inhaled. "Good girl."

A flicker of irritation hit me but quickly died as exhaustion washed over me like a wave.

"This Sesshomaru has located a hot spring…" He was saying but it sounded like it was coming through water, my eyes could barely stay open.

And I was out like a light.


	5. Chapter 5

A sudden jolt rouse me immediately, and a startled snore rattled from my throat.

"You are quite noisy while asleep, woman."

I jerked my head up to look at… _the bane of my motherfucking existence._

A scowl tightened my lips when I made eye contact with Sesshomaru. He almost looked, dare I say it, amused? Was that a smirk on his face?

"What the hell did I say about calling me that? I have a NAME. And you know it." I hissed venomously.

Honey orbs beamed down at me, seeming to glow in the darkness of the forest. While his face didn't betray any emotion, his eyes said a totally different story. Amusement, content, and…..

I shivered and looked away. I didn't want to know what that heated looked meant.

WAIT A DAMN MINUTE.

Anger and betrayal flashed through me like a lightning strike. "YOU LEFT ME! IN THE DA-…" I choked off the rest of my sentence and my cheeks flushed before I looked down my intertwined fingers. A soft _chink_ caught my attention.

Looking up through my eyelashes, I saw Sesshomaru taking his armor off and laying it on the ground. "Uh, what are you doing?" I asked with furrowed eyebrows but stiffened when he turned and looked at me.

"Come."

A frown marred my features at the order but I did not have time to complain as he started walking into the trees. Curiously, I looked around and took note I was now alone.

Oh hell no.

I stood and quickly darted to where Sesshomaru had disappeared.

"Hey! Sesshomaru! Where did you go?!" I whispered-yelled trying not to disturb any wild life…..or anything else that might want to eat me.

Nothing. Not a peep.

I was getting frustrated, here I was, once again. Alone. And now the fucking forest wanted to get foggy and humid.

"Why is it so muggy?" I groaned pushing past a branch and narrowly dodging it knocking me flat on my ass.

 _HA! Stupid banc- AH!_

I squeaked as a high root caught the tip of my shoe and I fell right smack dab on my face.

"Owwww….why?" I whined touching my palm to my nose to stop the throbbing. Standing, I brushed off the mud and leaves from my clothes while grumpily muttering to myself.

"Why is the ground so muddy over here?" I grumbled to myself, eyeing a particular stain on my shirt. I really needed a bath and to wash these clothes.

Finally lifting my head and looking in front of me, I saw heaven.

"Is God finally answering my prayers?" I wondered out loud as a slightly insane grin wiggled its way onto my mouth.

IT WAS A HOTSPRING.

And a pretty big one at that.

The air was heavy and kind of hard to see through but I could see plenty. I'm getting my ass in this thing.

 _I should probably be worried about danger and all that shit but right now…I just can't bring myself to give a damn._

I whipped my head side to side to make sure no one was around to watch me as I peeled off my clothes from my skin and laid them out on a nearby flat rock so I could dunk them in the water later.

There was a shallow end to the spring that I could easily slide into from the edge. So I did.

The water was just the right kind of hot, and the ground was rocks and pebbles. No mud for my feet to dunk in, which is awesome. The level of the water at this end of the spring came up to right under my breasts but I had found a medium sized boulder in the water that I could sit on and the water would rise to just beneath my chin.

The moon was now high in the sky and casted a down a glow that lit up the entire space.

Sighing in contentment, I leaned my head back onto the bank of the hot spring. This was nice.

No demons, no darkness...

I smirked.

 _No Sesshomaru._

Ahhhhh, this was good.

 _Splish._

My eyelids flew open as I heard a slight movement of water. I lifted my head up and looked around for the source of the noise.

Here I was, naked as the day I was born and someone…or _something…_ was in this water with me.

Standing stiffly from the rock I was perched on, and then shivering from the cold air that hit my now exposed nipples, I started to slowly back away from where I had thought the now had come from.

After a few more steps, my back hit something hard.

The bank.

I waited a few moments and listened carefully for anymore noises that would alert me of another presence.

Nothing.

"Huh…" I tilted my head to the side and then shrugged. Whatever it was, it was gone now.

"Probably a frog or something" I muttered to myself.

Hold up….is….is the bank of the spring….moving?

I blinked in confusion as the bank seemed to press more against my shoulder and then slowly deflate before pushing on me again.

"You are quite unobservant."

Screaming, I jerked away from the voice behind me and started forward so I could get away. But an arm reached out and secured itself to my waist before snatching me backwards.

"Let me go! Bastard! I'll kill you!" I growled squirming and twisting in this persons grasp so I could reach around and claw at their face. I tried to jerk my elbow back into their ribcage but their other arm snaked up and took a hold on my elbow before pinning it to my chest.

"Still yourself, human."

 _That voice…_

"SESSHOMARU!" I roared now my struggling was increased tenfold.

A annoyed growl sounded right above my head and with a yelp of surprise, I was lifted off my feet and carried backwards until he sat down on the flat rock that I previously occupied and dumped onto his lap.

I gasped in shock when the flesh on my rear met the bare skin of his thighs.

 _HE. IS. NAKED. ABORT! ABORT!_

Now my body was violently trying to shake him off, my head smacked backwards and landed a hit on his chin but a bone chilling snarl stilled all my efforts.

"L-let go, Sesshomaru! I'm naked!" I spat at him but did not try to move my limbs. A new sound now froze even my voice.

A low thrumming purr.

" **This Sesshomaru knows."**

My heart probably just stopped beating at the now darker voice that came from behind me.

The clawed hand that was around my waist slide down so it now rested on top of my thigh, sharp claws prickled along my skin when he curled his hand slightly so he cupped the outside of my hip. And the hand holding my arm to the chest let go and started to slip down my stomach.

"S-Sessho-…" I gurgled but yelped when his chin nudged my hair from my ear so sharp teeth could take ahold of the tip. A silent chuckle shook his chest against my back.

Fear was starting to creep into my chest cavity when the hand on my stomach landed on the top of my right thigh so his fingers were slightly slotted in between my legs. My heart was thundering in my chest when the mouth on my ear moved down to the column of my neck with quick licks and kisses.

"P-please…I-I don't" I stuttered

" **Calm yourself. This Sesshomaru would never bring harm upon his mate."** The deep but soft words tried to soothe me.

A spark of anger lit my core. Fear, for the moment, forgotten.

"Mate? I am not your mate." I snarled at him, trying to toss my head away from him.

Sesshomaru stilled his hands.

I thought for a second that my words had gotten through to him but a throaty growl soon told me otherwise.

" **Is that so?"**

Before I could comprehend what he was doing, a clawed hand cupped my ass and his other hand grabbed my shoulder then I was scooped from his lap and in a millisecond, was splayed out on the edge of the spring with my legs still dipping in the water.

Cold air hitting my body made a gasp force itself from my mouth but then a larger mass pulled itself out of the warm water and over me. Droplets of the water from his hair and body rained down on me and I finally laid eyes on the object of my frustration.

Slightly red tinted eyes were narrowing themselves down at me and then flashed down my body, almost instantly the once irate eyes calmed into swimming molten eyes. A slow purr started up once again as his eyes meet mine again.

Immediately, my hands flew up to cover my chest and my legs curled in on themselves. A furious red blush was blooming on my cheeks as embarrassment flooded my body and I squeezed my eyes shut when I felt the tell-tell sign of tears starting to burn.

I had never been exposed to anyone like this before.

The purr switched over to a growl when I covered myself up.

" **Remove your hands. You have no reason to hide from me."** Sesshomaru snapped down at me but then stilled when he saw a stray tear leak from my closed eyes.

A soft sigh came from above me and a large hand swept the tear away from my cheek, " **You do not need to fear this. Calm."** He soothed as the purr once again started up.

A soft sob escaped from between my lips when he grabbed my wrists in a firm but gentle grip, he paused. A short snarl burst from his mouth and in a nanosecond, long digits grasped my chin and raised my mouth so that he could seal his to mine.

His kiss was urgent, almost frantic. Trying to convince me to kiss him back, licking at the seam of my lips to get me to open up for him. But after a few seconds of trying and not getting any results, he pulled back and met my eyes.

My breath hitched in my throat at the raw passion in his gaze,

" **Allow me…."** He breathed then swallowed, " **Do not be frightened of this….of me."**

"I can't…Sesshomaru, please…I can't" I tried to reason with him.

Realization lit up him eyes when he saw the desperation in mine. An almost satisfied ghost of a grin turned the corners of his mouth up.

" **You are untouched."** Sesshomaru stated gruffly.

My mouth opened with a slight _pop_ at his abruptness and started to stutter but clamed up when a lewd smirk stretched across his face. It almost felt like my heart stopped in my chest at the sight, my head was swimming in confusion but something other than fear now coursed through my veins at his smirk.

Sesshomaru splayed a hand over my neck, his large paw covered my whole throat, with his thumb tilting my chin up so that the entirety of my throat was exposed and my eyes wouldn't stray from his. The red in his eyes receded so that the normal golden resumed.

"I will bring no harm upon you. I simply wish to…. _examine_ what belongs to me." He insisted calmly but a dark undertone to his voice still shook my nerves. I tried to shake my head and pull away from his tight grip so I could snap at him that I WAS NOT his or anybody else's. But before I could, his other hand that was not holding my chin, ran down my side till it stopped at the crook of my knee.

Sesshomaru's eyes briefly flickered up to mine, and I stilled for a second so I figure out the look that radiated from those usually cold orbs. But now they were filled to the brim with desire and warmth, not a look I was used to getting from the usually stoic demon lord.

My seemingly calm demeanor changed when I felt him starting to pull my leg up and I started up my struggle again, now I was seething in frustration.

 _THIS BASTARD THINKS I'M JUST GONNA SPREAD'EM FOR HIM?! GUESS AGAIN, BUDDY._

In a split second, I jerked my leg out of his grasp and landed a decent blow to his cheek making his head turn to the side. I am guessing I caught him off-guard so his hold on me loosened considerably and I made my escape.

Scrambling out from under him and jumped to my feet but hissed in slight pain when my injured foot hit too heavily on the soil. But I paid no mind to the throbbing and bolted.

Before I could make it to the safety of the hot spring and to where my clothes were I heard that made my blood freeze,

" **So it is a chase you want. Very well then,** _ **bitch.**_ **This one shall play."**

Oh. Shit.


	6. Chapter 6

PLEASE DON'T HATE ME I'VE HAD A LOTTA SHIT GOING ON WITH SCHOOL.

I've seen all of you guys reviews and tbh I was so shocked at the positive response. This is my first story that I've ever posted online, publicly.

It means so much that guys enjoy my writing! I'll going to try to keep this story afloat, and I think with all this positive encouragement, I will be able to do it!

If you, the readers, ever have any suggestions, just lemme know and I'll take them in consideration.

Sorry this chapter is so short, I'm still testing the waters and don't wanna dive in head first.

THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT AND ENJOY! 3

Your friendly neighborhood Monowriter

I was running through the **GODDAMN** forest naked as the day I was born.

Why?

"LEAVE ME ALONE, SESSHOMARU!"

"Oh ho? You initiated this little game, are you telling this Sesshomaru that you are conceding defeat so quickly?"

 _Hmph. Smug bastard._

Okay so let's recap, I had managed to deck him the face and run away but let's face it. I'm human and he is….whatever the hell he is with his girly hair and fancy claws.

Caught up my thoughts, I didn't notice Sesshomaru slowly but surely drifting closer toward the tree I had hidden behind.

"H-HEY! Back the hell up!" I hissed and maneuvered myself so I was completely hidden from his prying eyes that seemed to be aglow with mischievous intent. I scowled and narrowed irate green orbs at his person that just kept trying to get closer and closer to my hiding spot.

When I saw him take another teasing step in my direction, I quickly snatched off a weak limb off the tree and held out in front of me, the tree still a barrier between us.

"I swear to God, Sesshomaru, I'll castrate you with this dull ass tree branch." I straightened my shoulder and casted a defiant look over to him, an amused scoff was my reply and he tested my words by striding closer.

That was it. I had had enough of his games. I was not some toy and wouldn't be treated as such. I don't give a flying shit if you were a scary demon lord or not.

When he got close enough, but far away enough that I could still be hidden behind the tree, I took a swipe at him just barely grazing his chest.

 _Ah, damn. I forget he was naked too._

Well, not entirely. He had somehow managed to slip on his puffy pants before pursuing me in this forest.

An annoyed grunt slipped from his mouth when the tip of the limb scrapped harmlessly along his skin then he shot me an irritated glance.

"Told you. Leave me alone, dickshit."

I was growing desperate here.

"Come on, Sesshomaru. At least let me have my clothes" I whined still keeping a firm hold of the branch.

I may be strong willed, but DAMMIT I was tired. My skin was stinging from the tiny welts from the low, bendy branches that had been in my way, my ankle was now taking a whole different level of pain now that I had been stampeding around this forest, and I still was hungry and thirsty.

Life couldn't get worse.

 _Slap._

"Oomph!"

Sesshomaru had thrown his shirt at me.

Where the hell did he conjure that from?

I snatched the garment off my face with a snarl, "MY clothes!"

Silence was my reply but I saw the shadow of a smug smirk cross his lips.

Red bloomed across my cheeks as I stared down at the soft white cloth in my scratched up hands, indecision was racing all over my expression. On one hand it was cover, and then on the other is was….. _Sesshomaru's._

The need to have some sort of protection soon beat back my pride and I slipped it over my head, sliding my arms in the long sleeves. The scent of pine and Sakura blossoms immediately overwhelmed my nostrils.

It was huge. The sleeves hid my entire arms, the end of them not even showing a sliver of my fingertips. And it went well past my thighs, easily mistaken for a dress if I wore it around, and the wide collar of the shirt slipped off my shoulder. It was obviously made for someone with broad shoulders.

 _I look fucking ridiculous. Like a child trying on her father's clothes._

"Come, female. This Sesshomaru wishes to return to camp." He drawled from around the tree that I still hadn't walked out from behind.

Clenching my jaw, I lifted my head and strode out.

I heard Sesshomaru inhale sharply and again, blood flooded my face to make me resemble a strawberry. I puffed out my cheeks and looked away with narrowed eyes.

"It doesn't look that bad, does it?" I asked him still looking away.

A soft breeze against my face made my lips part but no sound came out when a hand came around and gently cupped the back of my head so it could be tilted up,

"Wha-?"

Sesshomaru ducked his head down and tucked his nose underneath my jaw law, tenderly nuzzling the vulnerable skin there.

Shell-shocked, I stood there until he pulled back and glazed down at me with warm golden orbs.

Then the look in his eyes was gone as soon as it had got there, and he stiffened.

"Well ,well, well. What _do_ we have here?" A soft voice called out.

Sesshomaru snapped his head in the direction of the voice, and a terrifying growl ripped itself free from his throat.

"Mother."


End file.
